


Losing Faith

by tonks77



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Cullen, Awkward Flirting, Cullen Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Faith Lavellan, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Haven (Dragon Age), Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus Friendship, Journey to Skyhold, Light Angst, Lyrium Withdrawal, Mages, Romance, Shyness, Skyhold, Templars, Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonks77/pseuds/tonks77
Summary: After nearly losing the Herald of Andraste herself at the attack in Haven, Cullen realizes just how important Faith Lavellan is to him. But how long will it take for the two of them to admit their feelings for each other? This work is a collection of these unseen interactions between the Inquisitor and Commander.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for stopping by to check out my drabbles! I just felt like there could have been more explored in the development of Cullen's relationship with the Inquisitor in the games and I thought it would be fun to see some of the unseen. As I was doing my second playthrough with a female mage Lavellan I was really inspired to write the first chapter! I always have pictured my Inquisitor as being somewhat shy and awkward like Cullen, and I think it would be a cute relationship to experiment with in my writings :) As always, I don't own these character or Dragon Age (That would be Bioware), but I do take credit for my individual Inquisitor and the content I added. I look forward to hearing your feedback and any comments or suggestions you may have!

The sun had just begun to set over the horizon in the cold desolate mountains. The makeshift camp was filled with anxious chatter and the mood was tense. Medics rushed around tending to the wounded while the rest of the survivors jumped at the slightest crunch of snow.  
The commander made his way through the crowd to his tent. Once inside, his strong confident demeanor faded and he fell upon his knees. He held his face in his hands for a moment, then prayed.  
“In the long hours of the night  
When hope has abandoned me,  
I will see the stars and know  
Your Light remains.”  
For a moment he allowed himself to think about the possibility that she may not return. He thought back to the first moment he laid eyes on the herald and realized that he has been developing feelings for her ever since. It was a simple crush, one that would never amount to anything and he knew that. She was very shy like him, but friendly to everyone. The times he thought she may have been showing interest he shrugged off as civility. But never could he have imagined feeling like this. His heart ached for her. He longed just to see her. To speak with her. To know she was safe. He couldn’t bear the thought that she could be…  
A single tear fell on Cullen’s cheek. He quickly wiped away the evidence of his pain. He was the Commander of the Inquisition’s forces, if the soldiers were to know that he was losing faith… But more tears kept coming. He allowed himself to fall apart, but only for a moment. What was he thinking? Why did he let her stay behind? The deep longing in his soul wouldn’t allow him to give up just yet. He said one last prayer before rising to his feet.  
“Andraste be with her.”  
Slowly Cullen made his way back to his Josephine, Cassandra, and Leliana. They needed to come up with a plan. They had searched for Lavellan for hours with no luck and the blustery twilight left them no choice but to make camp. However, as they sat around the fire no one spoke. Josephine was scribbling notes on a scrap paper and Cassandra sharpening her blade. Cullen glanced over at Leliana, expecting her to be the first to speak, but she was staring off in the distance behind him. It was clear that they all were exhausted and needed rest after the day they had, but no one could bring themselves to retire for the night.  
Cullen looked up from his friends into the mountains in front of him. Suddenly, a shadow appeared at the mouth of the valley and he held his breath. His stood up and his heart began to race as he saw the faint green light glowing.  
“There!” He exclaimed, “She’s over there!” All at once everyone turned in Lavellan’s direction and cries of relief washed over the Inquisition. Cullen forced his way through the crowd, sprinting as fast as he could. After what felt like a lifetime he was finally almost to her. He could tell she was unwell as she stumbled and limped through the snow. Finally, she caught sight of him and collapsed on the ground. His heart skipped a beat as she fell and he all but threw himself to her. The others were still far behind as he crouched down beside her. He couldn’t help but reach out and touch her face as she struggled to remain conscious.  
“Are you alright?” He whispered gently.  
“I believe so.” She shivered. Her small figure shook violently and her teeth chattered. It took everything Cullen had not to embrace her. Her eyes looked weary as she weakly rubbed the anchor. It seemed to be glowing more prominently than usual and he could tell it was causing her some pain. In one swift movement he took off his surcoat, wrapped her in it, and softly lifted her off the ground. The others were still quite a distance away, but he could hear their cries of happiness as he began to carry her to camp. He looked down at the beautiful elf cradled in his arms and smiled gently. For a moment they held each other’s eyes and she timidly smiled back before laying her head on his chest and going to sleep. He tried to remain unconcerned but he couldn’t help the butterflies forming in his stomach. Is it… is it possible she could like him back? No, she was simply exhausted and just needed the warmth. Yes, yes that was it. But right now that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that she made it out alive.


End file.
